


Lucifer Prompt Fills II

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: Lucifer Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Genderswap, Hell, Hospitalization, Languages, Other, Post-Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, hell loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: I don't want people to have to scroll past a wall of tags so I'm starting a new collection since the other one reached 20 prompt fills





	1. Not a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella has appendicitis (or an accident if one wants to be dramatic) and wakes up after the surgery to find Rae-Rae and Lucifer bickering and/or cuddling in her hospital room

“Why are you here?” It’s the first thing she hears. It’s low and violent and she thinks she should probably recognize it, but doesn’t.

“Relax,” is the next. It’s soothing and even and utterly familiar. It’s Rae-Rae. “It’s not her time, but I was in the ICU waiting for someone else and thought I’d come in while I had a minute.”

Silence falls. Ella doesn’t dare open her eyes; she wants to find out who Rae-Rae is talking to, and she knows whoever is in here will just fawn over her if she opens her eyes.

“She gets into quite a lot of trouble, doesn’t she?” The first voice murmurs, and now she thinks maybe it’s Lucifer.

“I don’t think you could get along if she didn’t.”

There was another quiet moment. When Lucifer spoke again, he sounded serious and strangely guarded.

“She helped me - without asking too many questions - when -” Whatever Lucifer meant to say, he couldn’t finish it.

“Oh, Lu,” Rae-Rae breathed. Footsteps and fabric rustling against fabric. She slit her eyes open. Rae-Rae had folded Lucifer into a hug - and he looked like he was hugging her back, clutching at her robes. “I don’t blame you,” she said ferociously.

“But Rae, I -”

Rae-Rae shushed him. They stood there for several moments, not knowing Ella was watching.

“Not a ghost,” Ella eventually said. They both jumped and Lucifer swiftly untangled himself, standing back in his own space.

“Whatever are you talking about, Ms. Lopez?”

“Rae-Rae. Not a ghost. She can touch you. ‘Splainin’ to do,” she demanded weakly.

“…Angel of death?” It turned up into a nervous question. Lucifer said nothing. Ella gazed appraisingly at Rae-Rae.

“So I was gonna…die back then?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve gotten it wrong.”

“But then you stayed.”

“You’re funny. And nice. I’m sorry I made everyone think you’re crazy.”

“Why can Lucifer see you but not other people?”

“Oh, most of my brothers and sisters can see me even when I’m trying to be invisible.” Ella’s gaze swung to Lucifer’s seemingly-placid face. She stared for a long time and then hid behind her blanket.

“I called you a method actor,” she groaned.

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve been called,” he said, a little smile in his voice. It was tinted with relief.

“But it’s like what they say about Jesus and strangers and what ifs, and…stuff.”

“Stuff…” Lucifer echoed. “Ms. Lopez, I’m certain if you ever ran into my half-brother, you’d get along famously. The whole point of those homilies is to be nice to everyone because you never know how important they may be. Perhaps you told me I was a wonderful method actor, but you also didn’t turn me away simply because I said I was the devil. I think Yeshua could appreciate that, even if Father might not.”

Ella emerged from her blanket while he was speaking and smiled a little. She looked at them both and then had a giggle fit.

“What?” They said together.

“My shoulder angel and devil!” She laughed harder. Lucifer seemed unimpressed, but there was a smile in his eyes. Rae-Rae laughed outright, though.


	2. Goose Pimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cold out. Chloe forgot her coat at the precinct.

Lucifer always notices the cold. It doesn’t bother him, but the scarred skin hiding beneath the glamour always feels a little stiffer when he’s away from the warmth of Hell. He’s occupied for most of the night by adrenaline, and so is Chloe. But when all is said and done, as the bad guy is cuffed and their hearts began to slow, he can feel the cold setting in. He almost thinks nothing of it, but then he glances at Chloe, and - she’s shivering. Without a word he shrugs out of his suit jacket and drapes it across her shoulders. She blinks and looks up at him.

“You’ve got goose pimples, my dear.” He points to her arm. She looks down to see her hairs standing on end to fight the cold, and then draws his jacket shut in front of her.

“I didn’t even notice.”

“It’s no problem. Just make sure the spawn doesn’t spill anything on it, and we’re even.” He grins at her. She laughs.


	3. Detective Cole Decker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is genderswapped

Lucifer had, since her retirement, been very fond of evening gowns. But the longer she worked with Cole, the more she realized that the dresses weren’t going to work out. Especially after she - the Devil! - nearly twisted an ankle after breaking a heel. And she couldn’t just pair these gowns with wedges.

“I don’t know, Mazikeen…it’s been ever such a long time since I wore trousers.” Maze rolled his eyes and responded by slipping a hand into the back pocket of her ‘skinny jeans’ and squeezing. She made an appreciative noise, having forgotten that possibility.

“Now hide your curls or whatever. The kid’s expecting us.”

“The party doesn’t start till three, does it?”

“Well, Dylan’s already there. And don’t you want to beat Amenadiel there?”

Lucifer hummed idly as she moved to her vanity table and took up her straightener. “I suppose. Are you giving the offspring knives or promises on lessons for how to use them?”

“Just how to use them. We’re still sticking to the plastic ones, since Daddy’s such a stick in the mud.”

“At least he’ll know how to defend himself.” They continued to converse while Lucifer straightened her hair, and Maze was bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time she was done. But it wasn’t all over. She walked to her closet and bit her lip as she stared at her shoes.

“Just put something on and go!” Maze demanded. With a huff, Lucifer selected a pair of wedges, sitting on the edge of the bed to strap them on. These, she could run in.

* * *

A chorus of greetings rang out as Lucifer opened the door, and she smiled back. Dr. Dylan was sitting at the kitchen island across from Charles - wonderful progress, after what Father had done to Dylan while inhabiting Charles’ body. Lucifer nudged Maze when she saw Danielle bring Charles a drink.

“Do you remember what we talked about for Josh’s presents?” A pleasant tenor voice said. She looked down and smiled at Cole.

“Of course, Detective. Nothing that undermines your parental authority such as a new action figure or puppy. I got him a book.”

A few hours later, chocolate cake all over his face, Josh was ready to open presents.

“Do mine first!” Eli said, pointing. Josh looked to his father, who nodded, and then he pulled the present from the pile, carefully removing the wrapping paper.

“It matches yours!” Josh cried, grinning. It seemed to be several small cats in a marching band or something.

“Now there’s the sushi shirt, and the MitchiriNeko shirt.” Eli smiled.

“Well done, Mr. Lopez.”

“Thanks, Luci.”

“Which one did you bring, Lucifer?” Josh asked.

“That one.” She pointed. When Josh finished unwrapping it, he stared. Silently. Lucifer felt her heart do a little flip. “Does it pass muster, Joshua?”

“That’s me,” he said reverently, running his fingers across the hard cover.

“Yes, well, I wasn’t exactly going to commission her for something generic, now was I?”

That was when Cole finally looked at the cover and put on his ‘oh no she used her money’ face. Because while most of the front was taken up by the title, _President of Mars_ , and the illustration of Josh on the red planet, the name ‘Claire Gaiman’ was splashed across the bottom. Lucifer liked her stories, although the author looked eerily like her mother - and Eve, come to think of it. After she’d remembered the sneezing panda book that Josh enjoyed, she’d decided that this was what she would do for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that ended a little abruptly, didn't it? :/
> 
> Explanations for my thought process:   
> **Lucifer, Amenadiel** , and **Maze** are based in lore and were not raised by humans and therefore gendered names don’t matter (that’s a broad statement but it’s the thought process) but to most human parents gendered names matter sooooo…  
>  **Cole** \- found on a baby name forum as alternate form of Chloe  
>  **Dylan** \- obviously it’s not a one-to-one female (Linda) to male form but I saw it on a baby name forum as a sound-alike  
>  **Charles** \- some baby name site (Charlotte)  
>  **Danielle** \- this one actually didn’t come from a baby name site it came from Danny Phantom  
>  **Josh** \- tbh I looked up male stripper names and this one just tickled me cuz it’s generally what Jesus goes by in the modern day in Lucifer stories (Trixie)  
>  **Eli** \- that came off the top of my head actually (Ella)  
>  **Claire** \- another sound-alike on a baby name forum (Neil Gaiman)


	4. The Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a deamon AU? Those are always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This verse doesn't have a Lyra, if you were curious, because of something that happens late in the series and we need that thing to have not happened.

“I’ve said before, but this time you’ll believe me - the closest thing I had to a daemon was my wings,” Lucifer remarked with a shrug. His therapist and her daemon paused long enough that he let his eyes flicker over them. He frowned when he noticed the daemon trembling.

“Lysander, are you quite alright?”

“I’m fine,” the little polecat lied. His frown deepened.

“Please don’t lie to me.” His eyes moved from Lysander to Linda and back again. Even after all this time, it was still odd. They were the same being but separate people, and he tended to sway either too far to treating them like the same mind or like they were entirely disconnected.

“Lysander and I…” Linda began, drawing Lucifer’s eyes. “When we were young, we had some bad experiences with severing. Not having it done to us, obviously. But…when you talk about cutting off your wings, we think of that. Evidently that’s more like separation for you. But it’s what we think of first. I’m just better at compartmentalizing it than Lysander.”

“They’re not perfectly analogous,” Lucifer offered. “Having them touched without permission was bothersome, but not the violation it is for humans with their daemons. And we don’t have our existential crises aloud with our wings.”

Linda stared at him again another moment and bit her lip.

“What?”

“If I asked you about Adam and Eve, would you be frustrated with me?”

“Go ahead. They were lovely people, in every sense of the word. Much better to reminisce about than Hitler and his lot.”

“What was Eve’s daemon? What was it like for her to go from - well, like you, to like us?”

Lucifer grinned wryly. “A bird of paradise. I didn’t see much of them after the daemons came into play, I’m afraid. But all of them seemed scared and confused. The children less so than Adam and Eve, but…” Lucifer trailed off, his eyes distant. “…I knew Father had told them not to. But I couldn’t bare knowing how fragile they were when they didn’t. I didn’t know enough, then, and I ended up bruising them more often than I’d like to admit in my earlier visits. They’d never been hurt more seriously, so it didn’t bother them, but…it bothered me. So I talked to Eve. I said there were things that I knew that she didn’t, and if she took the fruit we’d be on equal footing. She pointed out Dad said no, and I…I brushed it off.” He sighed. “I didn’t realize how truly furious he would be until I saw the Dust. I thought he was about to unmake them.” To unmake him, as well. He considered what Mum had said. Maybe He  _had_ been thinking about it, and it had only been Mum that stopped Him.

The most unpleasant part of that day, he thought, had been the moment the Dust touched him and he couldn’t feel his wings. Instead, he found himself staring into the eyes of a snake, and he’d known without speaking that she was  _furious_ with him. Not in the way his Father was, but in the way he had been with himself, underneath the terror, for bringing punishment down on his friends’ heads. There’d been a certain level of unfriendliness in her eyes, and he’d hated her on sight, and he could feel that she hated him right back. But she had disappeared, and he felt his wings again. But where they had been pure white and beautiful, they were now speckled with Dust, in some places leaving distasteful splotches. And as he watched the bird of paradise on Eve’s shoulder and the mammal at Adam’s feet, he knew the form of the creature he had seen had been a punishment, just like the disfigurement of his wings was a blow to his pride. He decided to avoid telling Linda about that moment if at all possible. From what he’d seen of daemons, hating each other wasn’t normal.

“But instead, we got daemons,” Linda remarked, pulling Lucifer from his thoughts. “I can’t say I mind, even if they were meant to be punishment.”

“I think they were meant more to be an extra defense against me or other angels. Every last person I’ve made a deal with, their daemon has always been opposed. Lysander, how did you feel?” The polecat always startled a little when Lucifer addressed him directly.

“Well, she’s a therapist. It’s her job, she’s got to make money somehow. And you’re probably our richest client ever. Of course I was miffed she was taking sex and not money.” Linda blushed a little.

“Well, that certainly didn’t stop you from rolling around within petting distance,” Lucifer shot back, smirking. Lysander chittered in a way that Lucifer figured was equivalent to a blush of his own.

* * *

“Lucifer.” Linda paused. “You’ve…brought a snake to our session.”

“Yes, well…” Lucifer couldn’t seem to figure out what to say next and Linda looked around a little when she heard a long, feminine sigh.

“When he got his wings back, he got a little something extra. Me,” the snake said. “And when you still believed he was human, you always told him to bring his daemon, so that’s what he’s doing.”

Linda stared for a long time, mostly just stunned that Lucifer had a daemon. Then she shook herself.

“Pleased to meet you. What’s your name?”

“He hasn’t given me one yet. Probably hoping I’ll disappear before he can think it up.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Linda said.

“…Eve,” Lucifer nearly mumbled. “She’s called Eve.”

The snake swung its head around to Lucifer in a strange sort of way. She wished she was better at reading reptiles. “Before you ask, I don’t mean in a reincarnation sense. Merely that it’s apt for her.”

“Apt how?” Linda asked. Lucifer ran a hand over his face.

“The desert wasn’t the first time we met. The first time we met was in Eden.”

“Ah.” Linda sensed a story there. A story that she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be allowed to touch with a ten foot pole. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eve.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Linda.”


	5. Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the fics about Lucifer speaking all the languages and shocking his friends! How about one where they find out that English isn't actually his first language? (Maybe he was woken up really early and his brain just isn't awake enough to properly translate into English)

The cabin was one of Lucifer’s properties. After…everything, the whole gang had really just needed to get away for awhile, but then on their last day there, they’d ended up snowed in. Lucifer had stayed up to cook and build up a fire and find extra blankets. Trixie had been first to succumb to Dream of the Endless, and then it had been Ella, Linda, Maze, Dan, and Chloe. Lucifer had stayed up, gazing out the window, up into the sky, recalling the Creation of every star he could see. He didn’t fall asleep until dawn, as Sol, his pride and joy, peeked over the horizon. He whispered its name in the Celestial language as he fell asleep.

* * *

When Amenadiel arrived at the cabin in the morning, he dug through the snow blocking the front door and slipped inside. Amenadiel was a little startled by Trixie’s exuberant greeting as she threw her arms around his waist, but he was soon released and allowed to make the rounds and greet his friends. He smiled a little when he spotted Lucifer asleep at the window, his mouth hanging open a little. It reminded him of times long-past in the Silver City.

“Little brother,” he said fondly, lightly shaking his shoulder. “Your friends are all awake.”

“~~Fuck off, you feathery prick~~,” Lucifer mumbled. Amenadiel grinned.

“Well, that was an interesting bunch of compound words and sentence structure.”

“~~What the Hell are you talking about?~~”

“~~You’re speaking The Language, Lightbringer.~~”

Lucifer slit his eyes open and glared at Amenadiel.

“’M not,” he argued, managing to speak in English but not without a heavy Celestial accent.

“Whatever you say, brother. Come on, up. Everyone’s already awake and raiding your kitchen. It looked like Chloe was going to make pancakes.”

Lucifer shuffled over to the breakfast nook of the cabin, gazing at the things on the tabletop. He fingered the edge of a napkin.

“What are you thinking about?” Trixie chirruped.

“There is a name for everything in my native language,” Lucifer admitted. He was speaking a little slower than usual, but he had his tongue around his usual accent. “But these are fairly new, in the grand scheme of things. I’ll know the name for them if I try to say them. Just wondering if they’ll be compound words or new words.”

“Say them!” Trixie said, bouncing eagerly. Lucifer touched things and named them in The Language, delighted to find a mix of entirely new words and compound words. He didn’t even notice he had an audience until he had finished and he blinked at his friends. Even Maze looked entertained, where the others looked a little awed.

“~~Your staring is incredibly unsettling,~~” he remarked, purposefully speaking in his native language.

“It sounds beautiful, Lucifer,” Chloe murmured, and he was caught a little off-guard.

“…Most people say that about my French.”


	6. Driven to Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When chloe was poisoned, instead of going back to hell to find the antidote, Lucifer asks one of his siblings to heal her instead. That sibling does but in exchange, Lucifer has to go back to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, something longer than a paragraph!!

He was in the waiting room, alone. The spawn and Daniel had yet to arrive, and there weren’t any other families waiting for someone to come out of intensive care. Time was running out, and the professor was dead and in Hell. There was only one sure way.

He bowed his head as he pressed his hands together, and it wasn’t long before he heard the ‘woomph’ of a landing and looked up.

“…Thank you for answering my call, Raphael.”

The cold look and crossed arms should have been expected, but Amenadiel had been becoming…warmer lately. It messed up his expectations. He tried not to let his shoulders slump.

“What in all Creation could  _ you _ want with me, Lucifer?”

“A favor. Please,” he implored.

“Why should I do anything for you?”

“Because it’s to save one of Father’s precious humans. A miracle, to boot.” He tried not to sneer. It was  _ Chloe _ . There was no way she’d known, now that he was feeling more rational.

Finally, Raph looked around and seemed to recognize the trappings, and when his look turned back to Lucifer it was all the more harsh.

“What did you do?!” Lucifer rose, his eyes hellfire.

“She was poisoned! It was designer, and now he’s in Hell, and she’s going to die! Will you heal her or not, Raph?!”

“You have no idea what I’ll ask in return.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer declared. Raph stared for a long time.

“Take me to her.” Lucifer lead the way to Chloe’s room. She was so pale. Something in his chest hurt. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Just….fix her, Raphael. Please.” Raph unfurled his wings and shuffled around for a down feather, plucking it with ease. He reached out and pressed it to Chloe’s forehead. Lucifer stared through the light. And it seemed that the moment the light diminished, her color began to return. Lucifer turned to Raph, opening his mouth to thank him, but Raphael had only taken his arm and unfurled his wings. Two beats to cross planes, and he was dumped unceremoniously at the foot of the throne. He looked up at Raph, but he didn’t even say anything before taking flight once more. Lucifer straightened up, trying to ignore the smell of brimstone and ash. Trying to ignore everything. If he let himself think, he would think about the fact that he’d lost Maze, and that without his wings, he could never take a break from this again.

* * *

The first demon to grow dissatisfied with his return found that, even lacking a pair of limbs, he hadn’t lost any strength, and he knew how to fight without them.

The fight reminded him Maze wasn’t here. He had no ‘in’s on the state of demonic restlessness. Perhaps he should find another second-in-command. But they wouldn’t be Maze. So he walked the halls, letting the ash coat his suit jacket. He had been walking a long time, when suddenly, he heard music. He froze. There was no music in Hell, he reminded himself. And yet, he turned. It was coming from that door…

* * *

Linda had just about enough of Chloe moping, and Amenadiel looking lost, and Maze looking bored. She had invited them all to come to her office at the end of her day. Not that she was even going to try a session with all of them, not when Lucifer had just up and left. No, distractions would be far more effective. She’d talked to Dan and he’d agreed on splitting the fee to take everyone to the pier for an afternoon.

So now she stood in the hall with Charlotte and Trixie and Dan and the rest, locking up her office. Suddenly, there was a ‘woomph’ noise, and then some shouting. She whipped around in time to see someone press Amenadiel up against a wall.

“What did you do?” The newcomer hissed.

“Raphael,” Amenadiel rasped. “What?”

“What did you do? Where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“I finally got him back, finally restored balance like you couldn’t, and you had to go and ruin it, didn’t you?”

A chill ran down Linda’s spine suddenly.

“Restored balance?” Amenadiel struggled to say, though there was a glint of understanding in his eyes as well.

“Why did you bring him back here?”

“I’m Fallen, Raph. He’s not here.”

“Raphael…did you do something to Lucifer?” Goddess asked, and suddenly the humans were all at attention, especially Chloe.

“Only made good on one of his favors, Mother. He got what he wanted…and I got to take him back where he belongs.”

“So if he’s back in Hell, why are you looking here?” Linda finally asked, before the other humans could say something or the Celestials could get more confrontational. She was relieved when he let Amenadiel go.

“Because he’s not on his throne. The demons haven’t seen him for weeks.”

“He’s not here. He hasn’t been at Lux, there’s not even sheets on the furniture at the penthouse,” Amenadiel said. “And he would’ve at least told Mom he was going somewhere.”

“Not necessarily,” Maze said after a pause. “Not after what She told him.” Oh. She must have been assuming all this time that he’d run away for a while.

“Do I want to know?” Linda asked.

“Not here,” Maze dismissed. “So he could be anywhere on Earth right now?”

“No, he couldn’t,” Amenadiel argued. “He doesn’t have wings, I don’t have wings, Azrael’s too busy, and no one else cares.”

“Well, he’s not on the throne!”

A sudden thought occurred to Linda, and she didn’t like it. “What if he’s still there, anyway?”

“He hates going out - all the ash,” Amenadiel said.

“But did he go out once in a while?” She asked Maze.

“When he was bored. What are you thinking, Doctor?”

“I’m thinking he was desperate enough to process his guilt and his grief that he proved to me who he was,” she said quietly. “And that he hasn’t finished working through it.”

“Impossible!” Maze said immediately, teeth bared.

“Is it? He’s not here, he’s not on the throne…”

“No. No way he’s been doing that to himself,” Maze said vehemently.

“What are you saying, Doctor?” Raphael asked.

“She’s saying he’s in a cell!” Maze snarled. There was a sudden quiet.

“Raphael, you take me to him this instant,” Goddess said, her voice low.

“Why would he be in a cell now and not before?” Raphael sounded lost. “Why repent his evil now?”

“Maybe because being kicked out by his father is something his Father should feel guilty about, not him,” Linda snapped. “Charlotte, you’re not going.”

“You little -“ Goddess hissed.

“If Linda’s right,” Amenadiel interrupted. “And he is in a cell, and he is seeing that… I don’t think you should go with her. What if you got stuck, too? Let’s let Raph take Linda, and…and see what happens.”

Goddess looked between them all, and then looked at Raph. “Very well. The human will go with you to look for Lucifer. She’s moderately useful, so I’ll be cross if you leave her there.”

Linda rolled her eyes, but at least it wasn’t complete rejection from the Goddess of all Creation. Raphael held out a hand to her, his eyes shuttered. She took it. And the next moment, it was dark, and ashy, and  _ hellishly  _ warm.

The room they’d landed in was made of a deep black, glossy stone. The walls had glassless windows with ash drifting inside to coat the edges of the room, though the middle around the high-backed throne was clear. Linda found herself staring at it. For all that she knew Lucifer disliked it, she could see it suiting him - him sitting in it, tall and straight-backed and serious, looking down at someone kneeling, and...and she shook herself. Fantasies about Lucifer still cropped up on occasion. It kept surprising her, considering she was the one who had insisted on no more sex. She rapidly turned to face the door, hoping Raphael hadn’t seen anything of her thoughts on her face. She strode quickly toward the door and wrenched it open, but then leaped back with a shriek of surprise. Once the instinct had passed, she realized she was looking at demons.

“Who are you?” One of them demanded. Linda considered them a moment. 

“Dr. Linda Martin, escorted by Raphael, looking for Lucifer,” she said carefully, just short of praying that she was taking the right tact.

“Those sounds like human titles,” the demon remarked, his head cocked. Then she felt Raphael at her back, wings outstretched. Linda nearly sighed.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any other kind of title to give you. Now, please let us through,” Linda said, looking him in the eyes. After a long stare, he stepped aside, and Linda led the way out into ash and heat.

“If he  _ is _ in a cell, how do we find him? Door-to-door would be impossible.”

“Well.... _ if _ he’s here,” Raphael said disdainfully, “it should be easier to find him now. I ought to be able to feel him.”

“So try.” Linda barely refrained from gritting her teeth. 

Raphael looked down his nose at her, but as his gaze continued, his face fell and he looked up and over to an aisle of doors. Linda strode in that direction, swallowing her apprehension, pushing aside the guilt she feared. Raphael lagged behind, but then caught up and took the lead, charging for a door that he threw open and stepped through. Linda hurried after him. 

The warm light of the penthouse elevator backlit her and Raphael as they watched as Lucifer, sobbing, plunged the knife into an unfeeling Uriel. 

“Please...I never wanted...” Lucifer breathed, barely audible.

“I never would’ve done this to you, Lucifer. I  _ sheathed _ it.” Linda watched the blade reappear in Lucifer’s blood-soaked hands. “You chose the human over your  _ family _ .” Lucifer cried out as the knife disappeared into Uriel once more.

“Lucifer...” Linda murmured, finally stepping forward. Lucifer whipped around, his eyes wild and his hands stained with blood.

“L - Linda,” he choked out. Usually he called her ‘doctor’, she noted in the back of her mind. “Wh - What?”

“Lucifer, come with us,” Linda urged, reaching out for him. Lucifer’s mouth wrapped around a silent ‘us?’, looking around until his eyes found Raphael. His hands clenched but his eyes didn’t grow full of flame. But something on his face cleared. 

“...Chloe,” he said, and then looked more alert. “Chloe. Linda, is Chloe okay?” He demanded, almost grabbing her - but then he noticed his blood-slick hands, and he turned again. Linda rushed and grabbed his shoulders.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, she’s fine. Chloe’s better. Raphael healed her. Lucifer, please, your Mom is worried. And Maze misses you, even if she won’t say it,” Linda said. She struggled to think past her desperation to get Lucifer to stop doing this to himself. “He wanted your Mom not to be on Earth anymore, right? This isn’t doing anything that would’ve made him happy, Lucifer.”

“But I can’t send Mum back to Hell, and if She gets to Heaven, She’ll start a war,” Lucifer managed between stabbings. “She  _ wants _ a war.”

“And you don’t, right?” Linda implored. “So be there to stop Her - to slow Her down, at least. That would make Uriel happy, wouldn’t it?” Linda tugged on him, but it was useless - she could never move an angel on her own. Suddenly, Raphael was there, and he was tugging on Lucifer’s shoulders, and that  _ did  _ work, drawing him away from the phantom image of Uriel. Lucifer was crying - he went limp in Raphael’s arms, dead weight.

“Oh, brother, just leave me. Look what I’ve done,” he whispered. “You were right. You were all right.”

To Linda’s surprise, Raphael kept hold of him, kept dragging him to the elevator. 

“Leaving so soon?” Uriel practically crooned. “But we hadn’t seen each other in millennia, Lucifer...and then you killed me.” 

Linda kept close to Raphael, shivering. Lucifer’s sobs were more unsettling than the heat and the ash and the darkness. Once they were out of the cell, she heard a rustling as Raphael unfurled his wings. Linda felt an arm settle across her midsection, hugging her to Raphael’s side. Linda didn’t say a word as her feet left the ground. 

When things cooled and stilled, they were in her office. Raphael dropped Lucifer to the couch, staring impassively for a few moments. Lucifer’s noise was apparently audible in the hall, as the door opened to reveal Charlotte’s face. The Goddess stared at Raphael a moment, beginning to reach out. In an instant, Raphael was gone, leaving behind the sound of Lucifer sobbing into the couch while the others hovered in Linda’s doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the working title for this was "Raphael's a Dick".


	7. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda's affair with Amenadiel has unintended consequences: she is pregnant.

“Doctor?” Lucifer asked loudly, very suddenly on the other side of her desk.

Linda almost dropped her phone in her fumble to lock it.

“Doctor, are you quite alright?”

“Ah, yes, Lucifer, I’m fine. Thank you.” She tried not to squirm. He frowned. Alarm bells went off in her head - he could tell she was lying.

“You’re sure?”

Linda took the second chance. “I’m...not ready to talk about it right now.”

“...Would you like to cancel our appointment?”

She bit her lip. “If that’s alright with you, I think...maybe I should.”

“Alright.” Lucifer gave her a lingering look, but then left the office. Linda sighed. When the sound of his footsteps faded along the carpeted hall, she pulled out her phone again. All her life, she’d had a fairly regular cycle. But she hadn’t even noticed she’d gone a month and a half without a period until she’d gone into her app to log some yoga she’d done. And now she was staring at the date the app had predicted her ovulation for, trying to trace back what she’d done that day. Yeah, she’d definitely seen Amenadiel on the third. Her stomach roiling, she called her other clients to cancel and headed for the drug store.

* * *

Linda needed to talk this out with someone before she made any decisions, she mused as she stared at the positive marks across the different tests she’d taken. She could talk to the Tribe, maybe...except for the fact that Chloe and Ella wouldn’t quite get the undercurrent of panic she was feeling. The problem with telling any of her closest friends besides Chloe and Ella was that they would understand all too well. She wanted to talk to someone else before she talked to Amenadiel, but she had a feeling both Lucifer and Maze might try to pressure her into a decision rather than just acting as a sounding board. Maybe if she made Lucifer promise to just listen.... She shook her head sharply. She was his therapist - she had to maintain an  _ illusion _ of professionalism, despite the initial form of payment, and now being his friend...and sleeping with his brother.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. Who was she fooling? She’d passed even the illusion a long time ago. She should have recommended another therapist to Lucifer, but he desperately needed someone who knew he was telling the absolute truth, not just the truth of a delusion. Leaving behind the tests, she made her way to her bed. She curled up on top of her covers and scrolled through her phone contacts. She picked at her sleeve as she waited for an answer.

“Hey, Linda, what’s up? I thought you’d be in the middle of work?”

“I took the rest of the day off,” Linda said. She pressed a hand to her eyes. “I’ve made a mistake, Ella. A lot of them, actually. Are you at work?”

“Do you need me to come over?” Ella asked.

“...Yes, please.”

She laid on her bed, staring at the wall, and reflecting on just how badly she’d fucked up. When the doorbell rang, she dragged herself up in just her bathrobe. She had enough presence of mind to peek out the window, since Lucifer knew her address. She couldn’t help her sigh of relief when she saw it was Ella. The moment Linda opened the door, Ella drew her into a fierce hug. Linda held onto her tightly in return. Once they had the door shut, they both migrated to the couch. Ella pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to Linda. She took it immediately, thinking about how to explain it - at this point the meltdown was about the mundane aspects just as much as the Celestial aspects.

“So when I first met Lucifer,” she began. “It was for a case. Not for therapy. He needed to know who a former client of mine had been seeing on the side, and...well, Chloe calls it his ‘mojo’. You ever seen it in action?”

“Not really, but I remember that case where we were interviewing past partners of his, so he’s gotta have  _ something _ ,” Ella said very practically.

“...He made a deal for the information, and I accepted it,” Linda said eventually. “And that was all well and good, except then he wanted actual therapy. And for a while we did both. And then I realized I couldn’t help him doing both, so I put my foot down on the sex but kept the therapy.” She paused. The next segment of the story was Uriel and the face. She didn’t want to tell Ella about either, not when she wouldn’t believe her. “Lucifer was...going through some things with one of his brothers - not Amenadiel. And we finally had a breakthrough - one that put me in a place to uniquely understand him. And...and things were okay after that, more or less. But now I’m his friend, and you’re not supposed to give therapy to your friends. You can’t be impartial - there will be things they feel they can’t tell you...but between his trust issues and him being  _ Lucifer Morningstar _ , I can’t just turn him away now.” Linda took a deep breath. “So that’s problem one.”

“Oh, boy.” Ella said, opening a chocolate bar for herself. “What’s problem two?”

Linda considered which one came next. “I’m sleeping with Amenadiel.”

“Oh,  _ boy _ . Any more?”

Linda hesitated and then stood to go into the bathroom. She came back out. All Ella had to do was see the tests, not even the results on them, and her eyes widened.

“Shit.”

“Yeah...”

“You look like there’s another problem.”

“It doesn’t matter right now.”

“You cancelled all your appointments today and called me. I’d say it matters.” Ella looked at her guilelessly. Linda stared at Ella for a long time.

“Without proof, I’m not sure you can believe me. But I need to get it out. I need to ask you to just... _ pretend _ to believe me until you leave today.”

“I can promise to pretend, at least.”

Linda hesitated again. “Lucifer isn’t a method actor. He’s the devil. Amenadiel is an angel. Maze is a demon,” Linda added belatedly.

Ella blinked at her, but at least she didn’t look skeptical. Linda forged on. 

“Which means this isn’t just a baby. It’s a half-angel baby. And...I’m worried Amenadiel and Lucifer are going to freak out.”

“...Do you know if you want to keep the baby, yet?”

“I don’t. But...if they don’t want me to keep it, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You’ll only fight if you avoid telling them,” Ella mused softly. “Would you like me to be there?”

Linda blinked. “If you’re just pretending...you’d have to keep pretending.”

“I will do that for you.”

Linda sat down with Ella again to hug her. 

“You’re a good friend, Ella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very vague ideas for the confrontation with the Celestials - no promises, but keep your eyes on Prompt Sequels


End file.
